The Unspoken Rule
by Gibbsredhoodie
Summary: With the Dead Rose Slasher on the loose Gibbs turns up at Abby's apartment to install another deadbolt on her door to help make her feel safer. Will his need to protect her provide him with the opportunity to change the status of their friendship to something more? Tag for Season 10 episode Prime Suspect.
1. Playing It Safe

**The Unspoken Rule**

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Rated: Eventually M

Spoilers: Season 10, Prime Suspect, and slight one for Detour.

A/N: This is an early birthday present for Gosgirl and Bamacrush, though since it went from being a one-shot into something slightly longer I'll still most likely be posting it on their birthdays anyway. Basically it's near impossible for me to keep this a secret from Gosgirl any longer so I'm posting it LOL.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Playing It Safe**

Bending down to pick up his collection of tools from the floor Gibbs threw the ones that wouldn't fit in his tool belt into his bag and straightened up. He looked over his shoulder at Abby as she carefully watched him open then close her front door, checking the strength of the deadbolt he'd just installed.

"Feel better?" he asked as he turned to face her.

"A little," she sighed. "Thanks Gibbs…I really appreciate it."

"Sure, Abbs."

She'd told him earlier that day she was still worried about the Dead Rose Slasher, despite having two heavy duty bolts already on her door. With her history of stalkers and people making attempts on her life though, Gibbs couldn't blame Abby for being nervous. If he was honest with himself he was anxious about her safety too, but his concerns were always a constant.

Even though she wasn't a field agent, Abby had found herself in the middle of numerous dangerous situations…a couple of which she'd narrowly escaped with her life.

Gibbs also had another reason for worrying about her safety; his feelings for Abby had some time ago moved beyond that of simple friendship. The thought of losing her, or her getting hurt, because he hadn't been there to protect her was something that often kept him awake at night…along with the thoughts that had definitely strayed beyond the parameters of friendship.

It wasn't something that had crept up on him quickly. His feelings for her had grown over time, from a fondness and admiration of her ability as a scientist to a deep desire and appreciation of what an amazing woman she was. Gibbs valued Abby's presence in his life more every day, and after what had happened with Harper Dearing, he found himself longing for a more serious relationship with her.

Besides dropping by at her apartment to add another deadbolt to her door, Gibbs had come over with the intention of trying to find out if Abby felt like there was more than friendship between them too. He hadn't been immune to the glances she'd given him lately that had seemed to linger, nor had he failed to notice how when he was in the room she sought constant physical contact.

Abby had never been one to shy away from touching people, but this was different, his gut was telling him so…and that was the only reason he needed to try and take the next step. He just hoped his feelings for her weren't throwing off his sense of awareness where she was concerned.

Gibbs saw her shoulders relax slightly when he tugged on the door to show her how strong it was, a faint smile curving at the corners of her lips. Abby hadn't asked him to attach another deadbolt, that had been his idea, but the fear in her eyes that he'd noticed earlier that day when she was going through the ways someone could possibly break into her apartment was the only push he needed to turn up on her doorstep, tools and deadbolt in hand.

He needed her to feel safe, and although he could say it was purely his concern for her as a friend, as well as wanting her to be able to sleep so she could function at work, it was also because he couldn't do anything other than try and protect her.

"You know you can come and stay with me if you're scared Abbs," Gibbs offered.

"But we don't know how long it'll be until they find him...it could be months."

Refraining from saying he wouldn't mind if she stayed with him that long Gibbs merely shrugged his shoulders. At least if she was with him Gibbs knew she'd be alright, he wouldn't be worrying about her.

"You want me to stay here tonight?" Gibbs asked, watching her nervously fidget in front of him.

Her movements stopped and she starred at him. "You'd do that?"

"If you need me, I'll stay."

Abby did need him, but in more than just the way he was referring. She knew it would only be for a night, but she suspected even that would help ease her fears a bit.

"Thank you!" Abby flung her arms around his neck, making Gibbs grunt in the process. "I'll be okay...it's just with my past this serial killer makes me a little nervous."

"It's okay Abbs, no need to explain."

When she moved back from the embrace she reached down for his hand, entwining their fingers and dragging him towards the kitchen. "I'll make you some coffee, and I'm sure there's some bourbon here somewhere."

Gibbs chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Coffee's good."

"Did you eat yet?" She asked, getting two cups out from the cupboard. "We can order something."

"Haven't eaten, could probably use something though."

Gibbs got the coffee going while Abby rummaged around looking for a menu in among a stack of papers at the end of the kitchen counter.

By the time Gibbs had finished making both their coffees Abby had called for some food, ordering more than enough for the two of them. She placed her phone down on the counter and walked over to Gibbs, blowing gently into the cup he offered her before taking a sip.

Gibbs watched on as her lips curved, a light puff of air escaping in an attempt to cool the hot liquid in the cup, hoping Abby didn't hear him swallow when she finally drank a mouthful of coffee. He hastily gulped his own coffee, feeling it burn down his throat. He was used to drinking it hot but this was more a way to stop himself saying something he might regret rather than his usual thirst for caffeine.

"They said it would be about a twenty minute wait."

Abby's voice broke into his thoughts and Gibbs nodded.

"Anything else you need me to fix while I'm here?"

"You know I am perfectly capable of being my own handy man…or handy woman I guess…I can fix stuff. I don't always have a Marine who's good with his hands around."

Images of his hands working with wood flashed into her mind, her thoughts drifting to how his long fingers would feel caressing over her skin. She'd watched him down in his basement plenty of times and had burnt into her memory how he held things, his hands smoothing along lengths of wood, the strength in his movements, and the fine details of his knuckles and calluses that told the story of years of hard work.

Abby had always thought a person's hands told her a lot about them and in Gibbs' case they demonstrated so clearly his masculinity, power, security and an overwhelming sex appeal that set her hormones on fire.

Gibbs noticed the slight blush that rose up in her cheeks seconds before she averted her eyes and looked at the floor. "Yeah I know you're capable Abbs, but I'm here now, might as well do some other repairs for you if you need 'em."

"Okay…well…umm…the door in my bedroom has come off the hinge a bit, it's kinda difficult to hold it in the right place and fix it at the same time cos the door is a bit heavy."

As soon as the words came out of her mouth Abby regretted them, she knew having him in her bedroom would open her up to all kinds of temptation. It was of course nothing new for her to have to fight back the need to touch him or kiss him, but the mere psychological challenge of having Gibbs just feet away from her bed and stopping herself from doing anything about it was going to be near impossible to overcome.

In the past she'd been able to rein herself in, control any urges she'd had before they'd completely consumed her but now that was getting even more difficult. Her fear of losing him while he was out in the field had only gotten worse since Ducky and Palmer's abduction, and that anxiety was being fed by a longing that was becoming too painful to endure any longer.

Abby wanted him as more than just her friend, and she knew the situation she was about to find herself in would give her heart and hormones an invitation to take over from her mind in making her choices.

She had to make a decision now whether she was going to continue fighting against what seemed natural, because once she set things in motion there would be no turning back no matter what the outcome was.

Abby wasn't sure how she'd get the words out, or how Gibbs would take it, but one way or another she had to get it out…her feelings couldn't be contained anymore.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her obvious nervousness, misreading the cause of it. "Do I wanna know what happened to the door?"

"It's just usual wear and tear," she waved him off, "c'mon I'll show you."

Abby led him down the hall to her bedroom and took a few steps back as Gibbs inspected the door hinge.

"Won't take much, think you can hold the door up a bit while I fix it?"

The second Gibbs squatted down all coherent thought left Abby. Her eyes zeroed in as his jeans tightened over his backside, his red hoodie sliding up his back slightly to reveal the white t-shirt underneath. He still had his tool belt fastened around his waist and Abby followed it as he stood up, temporarily rendered speechless when he turned to face her.

Not for the first time Abby was amazed at how he could stop the world around her simply by the clothes he wore, and just by being him. She knew it was a sign of how deeply she cared for him, and it was the only proof she needed that she didn't want anyone else but him. She trusted Gibbs with her life, and now she was ready to give him her heart.

"Abby?"

"Sorry, what?" she stammered, lifting her eyes from the low slung tool belt over his groin to his eyes.

"Think you can hold the door up for a minute?"

"Oh, sure."

Taking hold of the handle Abby lifted the door, watching Gibbs as he scratched around in his tool belt and turned away from her. She took no notice of what he was actually doing, instead she focused on the curve of his back, and the way the short silver hair on the back of his head seemed to shine in the light.

As Gibbs busied himself with fixing the door Abby took a deep unsteady breath, trying to work up the courage to say something to him. She knew she couldn't wait all night, not only would nerves get the better of her and possibly lead to disastrous results, she could see Gibbs was starting to realize something was hinky with her.

"Gibbs?" She said softly, a slight shakiness evident in her voice.

He glanced over his shoulder at her quickly, acknowledging that he'd heard her before returning to the door hinge.

Abby could feel her heart pounding, threatening to come bursting through her chest at any moment, but she went on, knowing that if she gave into her nerves now she might never get the answers she needed so badly from Gibbs.

"I don't say thank you enough, for everything you do for me, both at work and home. I hope you know how much it means to me…how much you mean to me…"

Gibbs dropped the screwdriver he was using into his tool belt and turned to face her. He took hold of her forearms and pulled her hands back from the door, which now hung normally.

Leaning in towards her he brushed his lips across her cheek, softly whispering. "I know, and I do it cos I want to…you mean a lot to me too."

Gibbs heard her rapid intake of breath, a surprised expression still evident on her face when he pulled back from her. He watched as her eyes softened, staring back at him. He'd seen Abby through all kinds of situations, just as she'd been with him through good and bad, but the longing and pleading in her eyes now was unmistakable.

He knew if he didn't take the chance now he'd regret it, he was angry with himself for not telling her months ago…for playing things safe and trying to protect his heart, when in reality if there was anyone he could trust with that part of himself it was Abby.

Silence filled the room, an undeniable tension hanging over them. Gibbs could hear Abby's soft breathing despite the hum of adrenaline surging through his body and making his heart beat echo in his ears. He could smell her faint perfume, the closeness of her body making him suddenly feel inferior and yet decidedly male at the same time.

He hoped her odd behavior since his arrival at her apartment was another sign that he hadn't been misreading what was happening between them. If he was wrong he was aware there was every chance he could be ruining their friendship, but Gibbs had to know.

"Abbs…"

"What?" she asked hesitantly.

Gibbs opened his mouth to speak, before closing it again. Abby waited patiently, watching his internal struggle play out on his face, his eyes pleading with her, his chest rapidly rising and falling, and his jaw clenching.

Bridging the small distance between them Gibbs lost all train of thought and all sense of reasoning. He wanted Abby…wanted to be more than her protector and friend, but the words were lost to him. Letting out an unsteady sigh he hoped his actions would say everything for him when he leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers.

Abby slowly reached out and placed her hands on his waist, her body beginning to tremble in anticipation. She wanted to believe this was the moment she'd waited so long for but she wasn't yet ready to face the rejection if Gibbs was about to tell her something else.

She felt his hands gently cover her cheeks, her eyes drifting shut at the tenderness of his touch. All that registered was the nearness of his body, the softness of his hoodie under her hands, his scent and his slow deep breathing.

Abby remained silent…waiting…for what she didn't really know.

And then his lips were against hers, barely touching, nothing separating them and neither of them moving...until Gibbs' rough voice broke into the silence.

"It's time, Abbs."

"For what?" She whispered, wanting to hear him say the words, to put her out of her misery.

"To stop playing it safe."

TBC…


	2. Sharing a Secret

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews, follows and adding to favs :-)

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Sharing a Secret**

Abby's entire body felt as if it was drained of every fear, every worry, and every heartache. All she knew as Gibbs pressed his lips more firmly against hers was that nothing else mattered. She forgot about the Dead Rose Slasher, Gibbs' natural ability to make her feel safe wiping the serial killer completely from her mind.

While Gibbs was with her she had nothing to be scared of.

Without another thought Abby returned his kiss, giving him the only invitation he needed to deepen it. She gave herself up to the softness of his lips, the taste of him mixed with the coffee he'd just drunk making her whimper.

Her eyes remained closed, wanting to indulge only in the sensation of their mouths meeting repeatedly in one slow and tender kiss after the other. Gibbs moved one of his hands from her face to curve around the back of her neck, angling her head so he could focus his attention on her full bottom lip.

Abby's hands moved from his waist up his back, traveling up the length of his spine until she gripped onto his shoulders. Parting her lips, the tip of her tongue gently nudged open Gibbs' mouth and then she was inside.

She moaned when his tongue slid against hers, the rush of hunger behind the kiss forcing Gibbs to back Abby up against the door as it swung open and hit the wall. She could feel the pressure of his tool belt against her and fought the impulse to push it aside so she could grind her hips into him. Abby wanted to feel him even closer to her but she didn't want to force Gibbs into something more if he wasn't prepared for them to go beyond kissing.

The fingers of one of Gibbs' hands wove into her hair, the other dropping to curve around her waist to hold her flush against him. He could feel his lungs beginning to burn under the need for oxygen, but his lips continued to brush over hers, slowing down so they were lingering, teasing and softly tugging. He'd waited so long to be able to kiss her and touch her that he never wanted to stop.

With an audible gasp Abby ended the embrace, her eyes opening to meet Gibbs' and revealing an intensity he'd never seen in her before. Their faces remained close, Abby nuzzling her nose against his and softly sighing.

"I feel safe with you," she whispered, "always have, always will."

"It's my unspoken rule, will always protect you…no matter what." He held his breath a moment before continuing. "So if you don't want this, tell me, don't wanna push you into anything or make you uncomfortable."

"Want this…want you. I don't wanna play it safe anymore either, any risk of us being together is worth it if we both feel the same."

Gibbs lowered his hands and slowly eased off his tool belt, dropping it to the floor. Taking several short steps back towards Abby's bed, he sat down on the edge and pulled Abby between his parted legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist, encircling her completely, his head resting between her chest and stomach.

He could hear the rapid thud of her heartbeat, Abby's hands settling on top of his shoulders before her fingers gradually moved up the sides of his neck and sought out the short hair at the back of his head.

Leaning down Abby pressed her lips to the top of Gibbs' head, then skimmed her nose through the softness of his hair, cherishing such an intimate moment with him. Being like this with him was more than she'd ever allowed herself to hope for. It hadn't stopped her from wanting it, or him, but it had forever seemed like an unattainable dream.

She bent forward a little more, her mouth just above his ear. "Gibbs."

"Hmm?"

She smiled at how he could sound so content with such a short mumbled acknowledgement, the weight of him leaning into her and holding her so tightly a welcome comfort. They had come this far and Abby wanted to give him more, she wanted to know what it felt like to let her guard down completely, to share a secret that until this point had been hers alone.

"I love you."

Gibbs heard and felt Abby's heartbeat increase it's tempo as the words left her mouth. He didn't know if it was too soon for them to be taking such a big step, but in a way they'd already gone past the early stages of a normal relationship. Abby had told him she loved him before, but there was much more behind it this time.

This was the first chance Gibbs had to say out loud that he felt the same, he didn't need to be worried that he was giving too much away or that she might take it the wrong way. There was only one meaning behind what he was about to tell her, and he knew Abby would understand how significant those words were to him, that he wouldn't say them lightly. He wouldn't say them unless he meant them with everything he was.

"I love you, too."

Abby's stomach flipped, excitement flooding through her that he hadn't been afraid to repeat her words. Arousal sparked in her at the same time, his gravelly voice a clear indication that Gibbs was as caught up in the moment as she was.

"So where do we go from here?" Abby asked, her nerves flaring up again that the direction she wanted them to take now wasn't the same as Gibbs.

Unexpectedly she felt Gibbs slowly lift up the back of her t-shirt, the material sliding higher until he spread his hands out over the skin of her lower back. Trailing his fingers around her sides and over her abdomen he pushed her t-shirt up along the way.

"Where do you want us to go?"

Moments before his lips pressed to her stomach Abby felt his hot breath caress lightly over her. The gesture itself and the way Gibbs was sitting was a show of vulnerability unlike anything she had expected, he was lowering his walls for her and opening up his sensitive side to show how serious he was.

"I'm not sure you're ready for where I want us to go," she breathed, her eyes drifting shut momentarily as his tongue flicked out, the tip of it circling her belly button.

When Gibbs tilted his head back to look up at her, Abby couldn't help but let her fingers slowly trail down the side of his face, along the strong lines of his jaw and over his lips.

"Trust me I'm ready," he smirked before turning serious again, "been ready for a long time."

"I don't think you and I could ever be just for one night, but I want you Gibbs…more than anything."

"Then let's not wait," Gibbs answered simply. "This has been happening for months Abbs, if not years…we know all we need to know to take the next step together, and besides that I was already sleeping over tonight so we might as well make the most of it."

"I can see it was keen skills of observation that helped you become an agent," she teased.

"Right now there's only one thing I'm keen on observing but there's layers of clothes in my way."

"Maybe I should do something about that then."

Gibbs unraveled his arms from around her and Abby wasted no time in lifting his red hoodie over his head, dropping it on the bed beside him. His t-shirt quickly followed, her hands mapping out the expanse of his chest, her fingers trailing over toned muscles and through rough silver hair.

Gibbs slid his hands up the back of her legs and Abby marveled at how the night had gone from awkward and edgy to playful and passionate. Pushing him back on the bed Gibbs went willingly, though Abby knew he wouldn't stay submissive for long, but she was going to make the most of it while she could.

She leaned over him, her thigh gently rubbing between his legs as she pressed her lips to his. Gibbs gripped onto her waist, his kisses becoming more demanding and desperate when Abby reached down to pop the button on his jeans and lower the zipper.

Abby felt her t-shirt being dragged up her body, their lips breaking apart when Gibbs pulled it over her head. Taking a few steps back Abby lifted up Gibbs' foot to take off his shoe and sock, then did the same to the other foot, lightly massaging it at the same time.

"I've always had a bit of an aversion to feet but I think that could change with you…you literally are sexy from head to toe Gibbs."

"That mean you're gonna be the one giving me foot massages instead the other way around?''

"Oh you'll be using those hands of yours on my feet as well…but right now I'd rather they were elsewhere."

"Gonna have to come closer then."

"I will," she answered taking hold of the legs of his jeans and pulling on them. "I just need to take care of this first."

Gibbs lifted up his hips so she could slide his jeans all the way down, leaving him in only his boxers. Abby stood motionless, looking down at the tenting of the dark blue material as she let his jeans drop to the floor. Running a finger over him, she saw him twitch in response, Gibbs unable to hold back a strangled groan.

If she didn't start taking her clothes off soon, or move closer to him, Gibbs was going to take matters into his own hands. He needed to see and touch her and he was only going to be able to remain lying flat on his back as his arousal was building, and Abby was taking her own personal inventory of his body, for so long.

Kneeling down Abby slid her hands up and down his thighs, eventually reaching for the top of his boxers. Slowly and carefully she eased them down, her desire for him building even more when the entire length of his naked body was revealed to her.

Gibbs knew if she took him into her mouth it would be all over, and for that reason he wasn't going to let her…their first time had to be more than just a quick release for him.

"Abby," he warned, "not this time…we've waited long enough to be together."

The insistent sound of someone knocking on the door made Abby jump and she leapt to her feet.

"Oh god, that'll be the food…I'm not even hungry anymore, at least not for food."

Her breath caught at the sight of Gibbs sprawled out on her bed completely naked, his legs from the knees down hanging over the edge of the mattress. To say he looked aroused was an understatement, but she didn't want to leave him in case he changed his mind while she went to the door.

She found it impossible to look away from the smattering of silver hair over his broad chest, a single line of it trailing down to the rapidly growing sign of his manhood.

There was another loud rasping of knuckles that echoed through her apartment and Abby shook her head to try and clear her lust infused brain.

"I would get it Abbs but…" Gibbs looked down the line of his body to the focus of Abby's attention.

"No…I'll get it, just don't move okay." She grabbed his red hoodie from the bed and pulled it on over her head.

Suddenly Gibbs remembered one of the reasons he'd been there in the first place and sat up. "Wait, Abby, I should answer it anyway, just in case…"

"It's okay, it'll be my usual delivery guy, and I'll make sure before I open the door. Besides if you answer the door like that," she pointed at his current state of undress, "I'll never be able to get food from there again."

"I can put my clothes back on."

"Don't you dare," Abby yelled at him as she hurried from the room and towards the front door. "You better still be naked when I get back in there Gunny."

TBC…


	3. It's Never Too Late

A/N: Apparently I made you all a bit nervous with the ending of the last chapter...I have no idea why that would be :p But don't worry, I wouldn't waste the opportunity of a naked sprawled out Gibbs on a bed. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – It's Never Too Late**

Gibbs collapsed back onto the bed, hearing the sound of Abby's laughter floating through her apartment and down the hallway moments later before he heard the front door close.

He twisted his head when she came running into the bedroom, chuckling at her expectant gaze. "You in a hurry or something Abbs?"

She slowed her steps as she walked over to him, her mischievous grin widening the closer she got. He was still naked, his body even more aroused than when she'd left the room. Abby couldn't help but wonder if it was from letting his thoughts drift to what was about to happen between them or if he'd taken matters into his own hands to try and ease his ache a little.

"You could say that," she answered, her mind conjuring up a vivid image of him lying as he was now, stroking himself as he waited for her.

That was all it took to get her moving.

As much as she loved the feel of his red hoodie, Abby stripped it from her body, revealing her skin once more. She hoped that with the change in their relationship she'd have the chance to wear his red hoodie more regularly, but right now wearing clothes wasn't at the top of her list of priorities.

"Where's the food?" Gibbs teased, but all thoughts of eating were abandoned when Abby lowered her jeans and panties, her bra sent flying across the room before she climbed on top of him.

He'd barely had chance to glance over her bare skin before she'd straddled him, but the feel of her was unmistakable, soft, smooth, a fantasy in every curve. Gibbs sat up and molded his body to hers, her breasts pushing into his chest and her legs clutching onto his hips.

Rolling them over, Gibbs pinned her underneath him and started his own exploration, his hands and mouth slow and tender, raising goose bumps in his wake as he traveled down over her neck, pausing at the spider web tattoo to trace it with his tongue.

Making his way south Gibbs absorbed every gasp, whimper and moan that Abby let escape, his lips gently coercing her nipples into hardened peaks. His fingertips delicately trailed over her supple curves as he licked and rolled the rosy buds with his tongue, absorbing everything about the way she felt and reacted to his touch.

Leaning slightly to one side on his elbow Gibbs reached down between them, his hand venturing between her open thighs. Abby's entire body quivered as a strong finger sought out her heat, slipping inside to caress and tease.

He was slow and gentle, putting further strain on the tightly wound coil deep inside her but not giving enough to push her over the edge. Abby rolled her hips underneath him, trying to find a rhythm as Gibbs slipped another finger insider her.

Abby threw her head back as he sped up his actions, wanton moans falling from her mouth as she recklessly sought out friction from him. She was shameless in her movements, writhing and gyrating under his skilful hand, tiny gasps echoing the circling motion of his fingers on her sensitive flesh.

Gibbs kissed along the curve of her exposed neck, suckling over her pulse point as it went wild, her ragged pants for air so close to his ear as she demanded more. The movements of his tongue soon imitated his finger, rolling the swollen bud between her legs that had become the sole focus for both of them.

He could smell her, feel her wet heat increasing, and hear her struggling to keep herself from completely letting go. And all of it was because of him.

Abby had always been beautiful to Gibbs but he'd never thought of himself as being the type of man she would want. What he was witnessing now was telling him he'd been wrong, her desire for him was obvious and her responses to his touches giving him a clear indication that she craved him as much he did her.

Gibbs knew he had all night to discover every inch of her and he intended to do that, wanted to make her moan, scream and beg for him, but this time was about reassurance and commitment as much as it was about pleasure and desire. It was a promise to each other to work on something more meaningful than friends, and to reassure one another that they both felt the same deep emotions, ones that transcended the bounds of friendship but also the limits of casual sex.

When Gibbs withdrew his fingers from her, Abby let out a groan of frustration…she needed him to keep touching her, and didn't want him to stop. Using the same hand he quickly stroked himself, Abby reaching down to swirl her finger over his leaking hardness before pulling him more fully on her, desperate to have him.

Picking up a pillow from the top of the bed Gibbs lifted Abby's head and placed it underneath. They were entwined across the bed, Abby's feet holding on to the edge of it as she raised her knees on either side of him, Gibbs' body resting intimately against her.

Abby felt as if her skin had become hypersensitive to him, tiny shivers and electric currents running through her from everywhere he touched, followed by a fire burning along her nerve endings and sparking her arousal even more.

"I should've told you how I felt after the explosion," Gibbs whispered, leaning down to kiss her gently. "That you make everything worthwhile, give everything meaning."

"And I should've said something before that," Abby admitted, "but that doesn't matter now, we can start making up for it tonight."

Gibbs nodded and smiled, his arms bracing his weight on either side of Abby's shoulders as she wasted no time in guiding him inside her. Gibbs groaned as he slid further in, the warmth and rippling of her body making it extremely difficult to not just give into his needs.

Abby's back arched, her pleasurable groan drawn out until he was fully seated. When his movements stopped they both remained still, taking in the magnitude of what was happening, that their bodies were joined in a way they'd never fully believed possible.

"I've thought about this so many times," Abby gasped, her body trembling, "about how good you'd feel…how right we'd feel together."

"Me too," Gibbs admitted, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

Lifting his hips he slid out of her almost all of the way, before lazily easing himself back in. Gibbs wanted her to be lost in the feel of him filling her in the same way he was becoming addicted to the tightness of her surrounding him, squeezing and undulating, her heat and the combination of them pulsing together leaving him fighting to stay conscious.

When Abby started to wriggle underneath him Gibbs began to move, staring off slowly, searching for a rhythm that gave them both what they craved. Abby gripped onto his back, her fingers digging in as she thrust up, her desperation and passion fueling her moans which gradually became more frantic.

She heard Gibbs growl deep in his throat as he picked up momentum, his strokes becoming faster and harder as he gripped onto the bed covers. Their gazes held when Abby lifted her legs and crossed them above Gibbs' ass, the movement allowing him to slip in even further.

Abby cried out when he changed the angle of his hips, hitting the right spot with each deep plunge. Her head pushed back into the pillow, her breathing labored in between throaty moans of pleasure.

Gibbs became consumed by her; the changing emotions on her face and the way she felt underneath him and around him spurring him on. Being inside her went beyond anything he'd let himself hope for tonight, seeing the love, lust and need reflected in her eyes as she gave herself up to him completely only made him want to prolong their first time even longer.

He never wanted to forget what this felt like, how they were becoming in tune in every way possible, her willingness to let go of everything except the two of them leaving him in awe of her. Abby was radiant in her arousal, her flushed cheeks and tousled hair giving him a glimpse into the woman who was as excitable in bed as she was in everything else.

Gibbs ached to lose himself in her porcelain skin, and fully intended to spend the night finding each of her hot spots. He wanted her boneless, breathless and unable to think of anything but how good he made her feel. And from the way Abby was begging him for more, Gibbs knew she wouldn't refuse him.

Continuing to thrust into her, their bodies rocking together, Gibbs' groans grew louder next to Abby's ear. The sounds he was making, combined with the thought that she was the one who was making him so aroused, so overcome by his desire for her, only turned Abby on more.

The weight of him on top of her, the force of his long deep strokes becoming quicker and more erratic as their orgasms edged closer only enhanced the sheer ecstasy of Gibbs being buried within her. As their movements sped up the bed shook underneath them, both of them chasing their climax…groaning, gasping for air, thrusting in a frenzied search for their body's ultimate release.

When Abby went crashing over the edge, everything was rendered non-existent except Gibbs and the pleasure that surged through her. She tensed, her back curving up and her body spasming as his name escaped from between her swollen parted lips in the midst of a strangled gasp.

The feel of Abby clamping around him, her hands gripping tightly onto his biceps as she came apart in an explosion of pure bliss was enough to cause Gibbs to lose his own battle. His hips drove into her several times more as he grunted through his release, drawing out Abby's orgasm while her body shuddered around him.

Eventually her body began to calm, her breathing and heart beat gradually slowing. Abby loosened her hold on him, reaching up to move his face down to hers for a kiss. Gibbs shifted his body to the side of her, his hands roaming up her stomach before moving down her arm to entwine their fingers.

Their kiss was gentle and teasing, a soft melding of lips repeatedly brushing together, lingering and enticing. Abby clenched onto his hand, still relishing in their closeness and reluctant for it to come to an end.

"Well that sure beat what I had planned for the evening," she grinned against his lips when they broke apart.

Gibbs returned her smile and placed another quick kiss on her lips before rolling off her and collapsing on the bed. "It's not over yet either."

"You sound pretty confident there," Abby chuckled, snuggling into his side and wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"Only confident of what you do to me, how my body reacts to you."

"I might just have to test that out for myself then."

Gibbs pulled her closer, sighing as he began to relax and recover. He knew he'd ache tomorrow, but right now he didn't care, he'd waited for this for so long and wasn't about to slow down because of a few muscle aches.

"How about a shower, some food and then I'm all yours?"

Abby leaned over to press her lips to the center of his chest. "I like the sound of that…that you're all mine."

"Me too, Abbs."

"And you know I'm yours right?" Abby questioned, propping her chin up on his chest and gazing at him. "I don't want anybody else…this is about much more than what we just did, at least it is for me."

"It is for me too…meant what I said, I love you."

Gibbs ran the tips of his fingers across her forehead and down the side of her face. Even though they'd both been quick to jump at the chance to be together physically, their connection was about more than just sex to him as well. His feelings for Abby had been strong before he even really believed he could be with her, but now he could easily see himself being swept away by them if he didn't learn how to control them.

"Maybe I didn't need that extra deadbolt on my door after all," Abby said, laying her head down on his shoulder, "something tells me we're gonna be spending a lot of time together at night. Wouldn't matter how many locks were on the door anyway…always feel safe with you beside me."

"Then that's where I'll stay."

Gibbs closed his eyes, his body surrendering to the contentment that washed over him. Soon enough they'd get up and shower and eat, but for now he was happy to lay with her in his arms and think about a future that seemed a whole lot brighter because of Abby.

TBC…


	4. A Brand New Day

A/N: This is the final chapter, from here it links back up with the beginning of the episode Prime Suspect. Happy Birthday again to Gosgirl and Bamacrush, and extra hugs to you both for always being so supportive and awesome! :-) As always thanks for all the reviews and adding to alerts and favs, and thank you for reading!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A Brand New Day**

It was the happiest Gibbs could remember waking up in a long time, the most grounded and relaxed in years, the looming grey cloud of how he could make it through another day without her now gone. Part of it had to do with Abby's seemingly unquenchable desire for him in bed the previous night, but it was also due to the fact that he'd gone to sleep wrapped around her from behind and awoken in the same position.

When he lifted his head off the pillow they shared his lips ghosted along the curve of her ear, Abby sleepily rolling over to face him, burrowing her face into his neck and inhaling him. An unintelligible mumbled word from her made him chuckle, her lips tenderly brushing down his neck while her hands blindly explored his chest.

Before they'd fallen asleep Gibbs had put on a pair of boxers, while Abby had slipped on his white t-shirt and a pair of panties. They'd spent a good portion of last night naked though, savoring each moment that their bare skin was pressed together, soft against rough and pale against tanned.

They had completely surrendered to one another, several times, and now as the sun was rising on their first day together Gibbs knew there was nowhere else he'd rather be. For so long he'd struggled with his feelings, with doing what he thought was right for Abby, that he hadn't let himself consider he could be what she wanted. But she'd laid all his fears to rest, her words and actions giving him all the reassurance he needed that he wasn't pressuring her into anything.

Barely awake, Abby was completely ignorant of everything except the strong arms around her and the warm solid body up against her. Her lips continued to trail over his neck, her instincts to touch him as normal to her as breathing. Even in her weary state Abby's body yearned for him, to reaffirm that Gibbs was hers, and that the fatigue weighing her down really was the result of all their intense physical activities and not a figment of her imagination.

She felt the heat of Gibbs' hand slide up the back of her bare thigh and automatically lifted her leg to rest over the top of his. The calluses on his fingers grazed over her skin as he continued to run his hand up and down, eventually coming to a stop on the curve of her backside.

"In case you didn't notice already, I love you being in my bed," she sighed.

Gibbs moved his hand up under her t-shirt, settling it on her lower back when he kissed the top of her head. "Kinda picked up on that last night…and early this morning."

Their second time together had been more languid and prolonged than the first, their desperation somewhat lessened by taking the edge off earlier and the realization that this really was happening. Returning to Abby's bed after they'd eaten, they'd taken their time to discover every inch of each other, touching, tasting, feeling and openly vocalizing their joy at being together.

The third time had been a quick release in the kitchen in the early hours of the morning. Gibbs had gone to get a drink of water, Abby startling him when she'd snuck up behind him and put her arms around his middle. The surge of adrenaline had caused him to wake up instantly and Abby had tempted him into a series of hungry kisses, Gibbs lifting her up onto the kitchen counter. Their bodies had come together in a frenzy of rapid thrusts and loud moans, both of them eventually falling into an exhausted sleep in Abby's bed a short while after.

"I wasn't gonna miss an opportunity like that by sleeping instead of keeping you awake most of the night," Abby admitted, the memories of them together still perfectly clear in her mind.

"Not complaining Abbs, can't think of a better reason to lose sleep."

He'd lost plenty of sleep in the past over Abby but those hours had been much more painful and self-destructive, from tormenting himself, waging his own personal struggle in his head, but now that was over.

"Didn't think I heard any complaints," Abby teased, finally opening her eyes, "just lots of groaning and growling."

Placing her hands on his shoulders Abby pushed Gibbs onto his back and climbed on top of him, slowly gyrating her hips into him until his hands stopped her. She leaned down, her lips hovering above his as she fought against his hold, his fingers digging into her when she managed to circle her hips once more.

"Gonna have to get up in a minute," Gibbs warned, the uneven tone in his voice giving away his disappointment.

"Pretty sure I could have you up sooner," Abby grinned against his lips then playfully nipped along his jaw, her hand reaching down between them.

Gibbs quickly grabbed a hold of her wrist before she could start them on something that would have both of them running late. Not giving her time to react he flipped her over so he was on top. "As tempting as that is…"

"Haircut Tuesday?" Abby teased.

She toyed with the long silver strands that hung over his forehead, loving how the color brought out the blueness of his eyes. She'd always loved his hair, and couldn't help but run her fingers through it's softness before seeking out the short bristles at the back of his head and neck.

"Thought you'd be too tired after last night anyway," Gibbs pointed out.

Abby shifted her legs apart, her fingers scraping against his scalp when Gibbs settled between her thighs. "Doubt there's ever gonna be anything such as too tired when it comes to you Gibbs."

"Looks like I'm gonna have my hands full then."

"I hope so." She pulled his head down for a lingering good morning kiss, the slowness of it demonstrating how comfortable they both already were with the new status of their relationship. Abby knew they'd face good and bad together but as Gibbs ended the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers she felt like they could make it through anything as long as they had each other.

"Will you come and see me afterwards?" She asked quietly. "I wanna touch it."

Gibbs raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her. "Are we still talking about my hair?"

Abby snorted and rolled her eyes. "And you say I've got a one track mind."

"Wonder what gave me that impression." He nibbled playfully along her lower lip, drawing it into his mouth before releasing it again.

"So you'll come and see me after you get it cut…so I can inspect it for myself?" She persisted.

"Not gonna be a whole lot of difference Abbs, it's just a trim."

"I know, but I've waited a long time…just humor me this once. Every other time I'll wait until the end of the day and we go home."

Gibbs smiled at her reference to there being a next time. It meant a lot to him that Abby saw their future together, that she intended to be with him long term. It seemed like a simple thing, but to Gibbs it was huge, the prospect of having her with him on a daily basis to enjoy every day things that he'd had to do alone adding to the specialness of the moment. How could he deny her anything?

"Okay, promise I'll visit you in the lab."

With a strength that surprised Gibbs, Abby rolled them over and straddled his hips. "One day I'd like to meet the man who helps keep you looking so sharp."

Her fingers made their way back into his hair again, this time slowly grazing through the short tufts above his ears.

"Frankie and I have known each other a long time. I've told him a few things about you," Gibbs admitted.

Abby's eyes widened. "You have? Like what?"

Gibbs nodded and sat up, his hands resting on her waist. "He knows how much I depend on you…probably gave more away than I intended, I'm sure he picked up on other things too, he's a smart guy."

Suddenly struck with another thought, Abby nervously chewed on her bottom lip. They'd been so caught up in each other last night that neither of them had thought about how they were going to approach telling their friends and family, or even if they were going to share their news.

Gibbs picked up on her apprehension immediately, her demeanor changing from playful to anxious. He'd known her long enough to realize when she was worried.

"I don't know how I'm gonna hide how happy I am," she told him. "Tony's gonna notice the second he looks at me."

Gibbs was aware once DiNozzo picked up on a change in Abby he wouldn't give up until she spilled the beans. The truth was Gibbs wasn't sure how he felt about everyone knowing so soon, they'd been together less than twenty-four hours and he wanted to enjoy the early stages of their relationship without having to worry about other people. But he also couldn't ask Abby to keep it a secret if she felt uncomfortable or if it made her question his feelings for her.

"If you don't want anyone to know, I'll make something up," Abby went on, seeing his indecision.

"It's not that, I'm serious about us, I am…" he trailed off, unsure how to explain.

"I know…and I understand, we're still new and I want you all to myself for a while, I'm just excited and sometimes I give things away without realizing."

"You don't say," Gibbs teased, kissing her on the nose. "Don't stress about it Abbs, if people don't inadvertently find out today then we'll tell 'em soon…it's gotta be about us first and what we want."

Abby wrapped her arms around him, resting the side of her face against his. "I've already got what I want."

As much as Gibbs wanted to stay here with her they both needed to get ready for work, and to return to normality despite everything feeling so surreal after last night.

"I better get going, gotta go home and get changed before I get a haircut." He gently lifted her off his lap, kissing her before he scooted to the edge of the bed.

"You're gonna need this then," Abby teased, lifting his t-shirt over her head and holding it out to him.

Gibbs groaned at the sight of her naked skin, his eyes drawn to her chest, her soft curves making his hands clench at his sides as he tried to refrain from reaching out to touch her. It was a visual that would stay with him all day, along with the images of Abby throughout the night immersed in the throes of passion. He loved his job, but it was going to be a long day until he could be alone with her again.

He swallowed deeply and took the t-shirt from her and slipped it over his head, the material still holding the warmth of her body and her unique scent.

"I know you've got that extra deadbolt on your door now, but I was thinking, if you wanna stay with me tonight I'm sure I can give you more…exhaustive protection."

Abby didn't miss his insinuation nor the low timbre in his voice as he gathered his jeans up off the floor.

"Is that what we're calling it now, exhaustive protection?" She asked, watching him drag his jeans up his legs.

The half grin Gibbs gave her as he stopped pulling up his jeans when he got to his knees made Abby shuffle down the bed towards him. When she kneeled in front of him and clutched onto his t-shirt, pulling him closer, Gibbs let his jeans drop to the floor around his ankles.

"Maybe I can watch you do a few more of those handy man things you do so well while we're there…how's the sink in your bathroom?" She purred, sliding her hands down over his chest and stomach before curving over his ass.

"It's fine," Gibbs chuckled. "Might need to do some work to the bath though, think there could be a leak if you're interested in testing it out with me."

Abby grinned as she pressed her lips against his in a needy kiss. "That does sound like something you might need help with…you, me, naked in a bath, what's not to like?"

"I better go," Gibbs said quietly, nuzzling her nose, "before I can't."

Abby nodded, one of her hands settling over his heart. "Promise me you'll be careful."

Even though he was only going to get a haircut, Gibbs understood what Abby was getting at. Up until now showing how worried she was about his safety had been something she'd had to keep under control, just as he'd had to when trying to not be too overprotective of her.

"I'll be careful," he promised. "You give me a reason to."

Moving away from her Gibbs pulled his jeans up and reached for his hoodie at the end of the bed. "Lock the door when I leave okay…all three deadbolts."

"I will."

She sat down on the bed, bringing the sheet up to her chest and covering her bare skin. Gibbs pressed a final kiss to her lips once he'd pulled his hoodie on over his head, Abby somehow managing to keep her hands to herself.

"I'll see you at work," he smiled, Abby's stomach fluttering because she was the reason he looked so happy and so at peace.

He threw one last glance at her as he walked from her bedroom, Abby not missing the sparkle in his eyes as he disappeared from view.

"I miss you already," she shouted out as he rounded the door, hearing Gibbs laugh as his footsteps continued away from her.

As she looked around the tangled mess on her bed Abby couldn't help but think about how much had changed since the night before. Not only did she feel physically safer, emotionally she'd never felt this protected in her life. How could she ever be worried about someone hurting her when she knew she had Gibbs?

The rule he'd told her about, his unspoken one, was one Abby abided by when it came to Gibbs as well; to look after him at all costs, to give him shelter from his demons and provide a sanctuary for his heart and mind. She loved him for all his strengths and weaknesses, and she treasured the wonderful man and intelligent agent he'd become.

There was no-one like Gibbs and she felt like she'd waited a lifetime to be with him. Abby didn't know what the future would hold for them, but what had once been a silent vow for each of them was now out in the open and it was one they shared. They were free to nurture what they had, to grow together, and to no longer protect each other from afar.

Gibbs was her safe harbor in every way possible and now he was giving her the chance to be the one he turned to. Abby couldn't wait to be a part of his life, not as just a friend or work colleague but as a lover and a partner.

It was a whole new world for them, and Abby was eager to explore it with him, to be Gibbs' protector when he needed her. For now she was content to enjoy each moment they had together, take it one day at a time and appreciate the simple things she'd had to deny herself for so long. But she was determined their future would be a long one…in which they continued to put each other first, and safe guard one another's heart, body and mind.

If Abby could look after him and make him happy then nothing else mattered, because in her eyes Gibbs already did those things for her without even trying.

The End.


End file.
